matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 1982 Matchbox
=Releases for 1982= Series 1-75 models were all issued with Superfast Wheels. Series 1-75 {|class="wikitable sortable" width="80%" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Series No.' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Model Name' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'First Year Released' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Brand' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Special Features' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Color' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Photo' |- |1 |Dodge Challenger |1982 |Dodge | |Orange | |- |2 |S2 Jet |1981 | | |Blue | |- |3 |Porsche Turbo |1978 | |opening doors |Brown | |- |4 |'57 Chevy |1979 |Chevrolet | |Pink | |- |5 |4x4 Jeep |1982 |Jeep | |Brown | |- |6 |Mercedes Tourer |1976 |Mercedes |removable top |Yellow w/Black top | |- |7 |Rompin Rabbit |1982 |Volkswagen | |White | |- |8 |Rover 3500 |1982 | | |Red | |- |9 |Fiat Abarth |1982 |Fiat | |White | |- |10 |Plymouth Gran Fury Police Car |1979 | | |White and Black | |- |11 |Boss Mustang |1982 |Ford |opening hood |Yellow | |- |12 |Pontiac Firebird SE |1982 |Pontiac | |Red | |- |13 |4x4 Open Back Truck |1982 | | |Yellow | |- |14 |Leyland Tanker |1982 | |pivoting removable trailer |Red with White trailer | |- |15 |Ford Sierra |1982 | | |White | |- |- |16 |Pontiac |1979 | | |Gold | |- |17 |London Bus |1982 | | |Red | |- |18 |Hondarora |1975 | |handle bar pivots |Red | |- |19 |Peterbilt Cement Truck |1982 | | |Green | |- |20 |4x4 Jeep |1982 | | |White | |- |21 |Renault 5TL |1978 |Renault |opening rear hatch |Yellow | |- |22 |4x4 Mini Pickup |1982 | | |Silver | |- |23 |Audi Quattro |[[]] | | | |- |24 |Datsun 280 ZX |1981 | |opening doors |Black | |- |25 |Celica GT |1981 | |opening doors |Light Blue | |- |26 |Cosmic Blues |1981 | | |White | |- |27 |Swept Wing Jet |1981 | | |Red and White | |- |28 |Formula 5000 |1981 | | |Copper | |- |29 |Tractor Shovel |1976 | |bucket arms pivot |Yellow with Red bucket | |- |30 |Peterbilt Quarry Truck |1982 | | | |- |31 |Mazda RX7 |1981 | | |Black | |- |32 |Atlas Excavator |1981 | | |Orange | |- |33 |Police Motorcycle |1977 | |pivoting steering, removable rider |White | |- |34 |Chevy Pro Stocker |1976 | | |White | |- |35 |Pontiac T-Roof |1982 | | |Black | |- |36 |Refuse Truck |1980 | | |Red-Orange with Yellow box | |- |37 |Sunburner |1982 | |opening doors |Black | |- |38 |Model A Ford Van |1982 | | |Blue | |- |39 |Rolls Royce Silver Shadow II |1979 | | |Silver | |- |40 |Corvette T-Roof |1982 | | |White | |- |41 |Kenworth Aerodyne |1982 | | |Red | |- |42 |Ford Thunderbird |1982 | | |Red | |- |43 |Peterbilt Conventional |1982 | | |Red | |- |44 |Chevy 4x4 Van |1982 | | |Light Green | |- |45 |Kenworth Aerodyne |1982 | | |White | |- |46 |Hot Chocolate |1982 |Volkswagen |Body lifts up |Brown | |- |47 |Jaguar SS100 |1982 |Jaguar | |Blue and Silver | |- |48 |Unimog with Plow |1982 | | |Yellow | |- |49 |Crane Truck |1976 | |crane booth spins, boom pivots and extends w/ pivoting hook |Yellow | |- |50 |Articulated Truck |1973 | |pivoting removable trailer |Yellow cab with Light Blue trailer | |- |51 |Midnight Magic |1981 | | |Black | |- |52 |BMW M1 |1981 | | |Silver | |- |53 |Flareside Pickup |1982 | | |Blue | |- |54 |NASA Tracking Vehicle |1982 | | |White | |- |55 |Ford Cortina |1979 |Ford |opening doors |Light Green | |- |56 |Peterbilt Tanker |1982 |Peterbilt | |Blue | |- |57 |4x4 Mini Pickup |1982 | | |Red | |- |58 |Faun Dump Truck |1976 | | |Yellow | |- |59 |Porsche 928 |1980 | | |Tan | |- |60 |Piston Popper |1982 | | |Yellow | |- |61 |Peterbilt Wreck Truck |1982 | | |Blue | |- |- |62 |Chevrolet Corvette |1979 |Chevrolet | |Red | |- |63 |Snorkel |1982 | | |Red | |- |64 |Caterpillar D9 Tractor |1979 | | |Yellow with Tan removable top | |- |65 |Bandag Bandit |1982 | | |Black | |- |66 |Super Boss |1982 | | |White | |- |67 |Datsun 260 Z |1978 | | |Pink | |- |68 |Chevy Van |1979 | | |Grey | |- |69 |33 Willys Street Rod |1982 | | |White | |- |70 |Ferrari 308 GTB |1981 | | |Red | |- |71 |1962 Corvette |1982 | | |White | |- |72 |Maxi Taxi |1982 | | |Yellow | |- |73 |Model A Ford |1979 | | |Light Green with Green fenders | |- |74 |Orange Peel |1982 | |body lifts up |White | |- |75 |Helicopter |1982 | | |White | |- 1982 Category:1982 Matchbox